


Loki king of the nine

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fan Comics, Infantilism, Laufey dosnt know Loki is his, Loki is King, Loki marries Frigga, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my photo manip comic of Loki. It is basicaly porn with Loki. Contains m/m m/f, watersports, anal, incest, rape and lots of other good things. If you not like smut dont read… or look at the pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basicaly photo manip fic with Loki. Boy howdy dose it take ages to make a page!

If the image doesn't load for any page, pls comment and I will update the link from tumblr


	2. Page1




	3. Page2




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
